Hellblazer Vol 1
| years published = 1988-2013 | total issues = 300 | featured characters = John Constantine | creators = Jamie Delano; Garth Ennis; Brian Azzarello; Glenn Fabry }} Hellblazer is an ongoing occult-noir comic book series featuring the hard-luck hero, John Constantine. The series began publication in July of 1988 and is concluded in April, 2013 with issue #300. Beginning with issue #56, Hellblazer became a part of the Vertigo family of titles along with several other titles including Sandman and Swamp Thing. The title character, John Constantine, was created by writer Alan Moore and artist Rick Veitch, and first appeared in the pages of ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #37. The Hellblazer comic was loosely adapted into the 2005 Warner Bros. film, Constantine. 1-50 * Hellblazer 1 * Hellblazer 2 * Hellblazer 3 * Hellblazer 4 * Hellblazer 5 * Hellblazer 6 * Hellblazer 7 * Hellblazer 8 * Hellblazer 9 * Hellblazer 10 * Hellblazer 11 * Hellblazer 12 * Hellblazer 13 * Hellblazer 14 * Hellblazer 15 * Hellblazer 16 * Hellblazer 17 * Hellblazer 18 * Hellblazer 19 * Hellblazer 20 * Hellblazer 21 * Hellblazer 22 * Hellblazer 23 * Hellblazer 24 * Hellblazer 25 * Hellblazer 26 * Hellblazer 27 * Hellblazer 28 * Hellblazer 29 * Hellblazer 30 * Hellblazer 31 * Hellblazer 32 * Hellblazer 33 * Hellblazer 34 * Hellblazer 35 * Hellblazer 36 * Hellblazer 37 * Hellblazer 38 * Hellblazer 39 * Hellblazer 40 * Hellblazer 41 * Hellblazer 42 * Hellblazer 43 * Hellblazer 44 * Hellblazer 45 * Hellblazer 46 * Hellblazer 47 * Hellblazer 48 * Hellblazer 49 * Hellblazer 50 51-100 * Hellblazer 51 * Hellblazer 52 * Hellblazer 53 * Hellblazer 54 * Hellblazer 55 * Hellblazer 56 (1st Vertigo issue) * Hellblazer 57 * Hellblazer 58 * Hellblazer 59 * Hellblazer 60 * Hellblazer 61 * Hellblazer 62 * Hellblazer 63 * Hellblazer 64 * Hellblazer 65 * Hellblazer 66 * Hellblazer 67 * Hellblazer 68 * Hellblazer 69 * Hellblazer 70 * Hellblazer 71 * Hellblazer 72 * Hellblazer 73 * Hellblazer 74 * Hellblazer 75 * Hellblazer 76 * Hellblazer 77 * Hellblazer 78 * Hellblazer 79 * Hellblazer 80 * Hellblazer 81 * Hellblazer 82 * Hellblazer 83 * Hellblazer 84 * Hellblazer 85 * Hellblazer 86 * Hellblazer 87 * Hellblazer 88 * Hellblazer 89 * Hellblazer 90 * Hellblazer 91 * Hellblazer 92 * Hellblazer 93 * Hellblazer 94 * Hellblazer 95 * Hellblazer 96 * Hellblazer 97 * Hellblazer 98 * Hellblazer 99 * Hellblazer 100 101-150 * Hellblazer 101 * Hellblazer 102 * Hellblazer 103 * Hellblazer 104 * Hellblazer 105 * Hellblazer 106 * Hellblazer 107 * Hellblazer 108 * Hellblazer 109 * Hellblazer 110 * Hellblazer 111 * Hellblazer 112 * Hellblazer 113 * Hellblazer 114 * Hellblazer 115 * Hellblazer 116 * Hellblazer 117 * Hellblazer 118 * Hellblazer 119 * Hellblazer 120 * Hellblazer 121 * Hellblazer 122 * Hellblazer 123 * Hellblazer 124 * Hellblazer 125 * Hellblazer 126 * Hellblazer 127 * Hellblazer 128 * Hellblazer 129 * Hellblazer 130 * Hellblazer 131 * Hellblazer 132 * Hellblazer 133 * Hellblazer 134 * Hellblazer 135 * Hellblazer 136 * Hellblazer 137 * Hellblazer 138 * Hellblazer 139 * Hellblazer 140 * Hellblazer 141 * Hellblazer 142 * Hellblazer 143 * Hellblazer 144 * Hellblazer 145 * Hellblazer 146 * Hellblazer 147 * Hellblazer 148 * Hellblazer 149 * Hellblazer 150 151-200 * Hellblazer 151 * Hellblazer 152 * Hellblazer 153 * Hellblazer 154 * Hellblazer 155 * Hellblazer 156 * Hellblazer 157 * Hellblazer 158 * Hellblazer 159 * Hellblazer 160 * Hellblazer 161 * Hellblazer 162 * Hellblazer 163 * Hellblazer 164 * Hellblazer 165 * Hellblazer 166 * Hellblazer 167 * Hellblazer 168 * Hellblazer 169 * Hellblazer 170 * Hellblazer 171 * Hellblazer 172 * Hellblazer 173 * Hellblazer 174 * Hellblazer 175 * Hellblazer 176 * Hellblazer 177 * Hellblazer 178 * Hellblazer 179 * Hellblazer 180 * Hellblazer 181 * Hellblazer 182 * Hellblazer 183 * Hellblazer 184 * Hellblazer 185 * Hellblazer 186 * Hellblazer 187 * Hellblazer 188 * Hellblazer 189 * Hellblazer 190 * Hellblazer 191 * Hellblazer 192 * Hellblazer 193 * Hellblazer 194 * Hellblazer 195 * Hellblazer 196 * Hellblazer 197 * Hellblazer 198 * Hellblazer 199 * Hellblazer 200 201-250 * Hellblazer 201 * Hellblazer 202 * Hellblazer 203 * Hellblazer 204 * Hellblazer 205 * Hellblazer 206 * Hellblazer 207 * Hellblazer 208 * Hellblazer 209 * Hellblazer 210 * Hellblazer 211 * Hellblazer 212 * Hellblazer 213 * Hellblazer 214 * Hellblazer 215 * Hellblazer 216 * Hellblazer 217 * Hellblazer 218 * Hellblazer 219 * Hellblazer 220 * Hellblazer 221 * Hellblazer 222 * Hellblazer 223 * Hellblazer 224 * Hellblazer 225 * Hellblazer 226 * Hellblazer 227 * Hellblazer 228 * Hellblazer 229 * Hellblazer 230 * Hellblazer 231 * Hellblazer 232 * Hellblazer 233 * Hellblazer 234 * Hellblazer 235 * Hellblazer 236 * Hellblazer 237 * Hellblazer 238 * Hellblazer 239 * Hellblazer 240 * Hellblazer 241 * Hellblazer 242 * Hellblazer 243 * Hellblazer 244 * Hellblazer 245 * Hellblazer 246 * Hellblazer 247 * Hellblazer 248 * Hellblazer 249 * Hellblazer 250 251-300 * Hellblazer 251 * Hellblazer 252 * Hellblazer 253 * Hellblazer 254 * Hellblazer 255 * Hellblazer 256 * Hellblazer 257 * Hellblazer 258 * Hellblazer 259 * Hellblazer 260 * Hellblazer 261 * Hellblazer 262 * Hellblazer 263 * Hellblazer 264 * Hellblazer 265 * Hellblazer 266 * Hellblazer 267 * Hellblazer 268 * Hellblazer 269 * Hellblazer 270 * Hellblazer 271 * Hellblazer 272 * Hellblazer 273 * Hellblazer 274 * Hellblazer 275 * Hellblazer 276 * Hellblazer 277 * Hellblazer 278 * Hellblazer 279 * Hellblazer 280 * Hellblazer 281 * Hellblazer 282 * Hellblazer 283 * Hellblazer 284 * Hellblazer 285 * Hellblazer 286 * Hellblazer 287 * Hellblazer 288 * Hellblazer 289 * Hellblazer 290 * Hellblazer 291 * Hellblazer 292 * Hellblazer 293 * Hellblazer 294 * Hellblazer 295 * Hellblazer 296 * Hellblazer 297 * Hellblazer 298 * Hellblazer 299 * Hellblazer 300 Annuals and Specials * Hellblazer: All His Engines * Hellblazer: Pandemonium * Hellblazer Special 1 * Hellblazer Special: Bad Blood 1 * Hellblazer Special: Chas 1 * Hellblazer Special: Lady Constantine 1 * Hellblazer Special: Papa Midnite 1 Collections * Hellblazer: Original Sins * Hellblazer: The Devil You Know * Hellblazer: The Fear Machine * Hellblazer: The Family Man * Hellblazer: Joyride * Hellblazer: Phantom Pains * Hellblazer: Rake at the Gates of Hell * Hellblazer: Rare Cuts * Hellblazer: Reasons to Be Cheerful * Hellblazer: Red Sepulchre * Hellblazer: Roots of Coincidence * Hellblazer: Scab * Hellblazer: Setting Sun * Hellblazer: Son of Man * Hellblazer: Stations of the Cross * Hellblazer: Tainted Love * Hellblazer: The Devil's Trench Coat * Hellblazer: The Gift * Hellblazer: The Laughing Magician * Hellblazer: The Red Right Hand Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Dean Motter